1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder strap structure, in particularly, to a locking-type shoulder strap assembly and a snap hook structure thereof.
2. Related Art
Shoulder bags are usually provided with shoulder straps. Two ends of a shoulder strap are connected with two sides of a shoulder bag, which allows the bag hung at a side of a user. The shoulder straps may be combined with the shoulder bags in various manners which may be substantially classified into a detachable type and a fixed type. Most of the fixed shoulder straps are directly tailored to shoulder bags or connected to shoulder bags with closed rings. Although the fixed shoulder straps are firm and durable, the fixed shoulder straps are not convenient to be received or use in some circumstances. A detachable shoulder strap can hook one or two ends of a shoulder bag by the use of a snap hook assembly that may be opened and closed. Therefore, the detachable shoulder straps are convenient to be assembled with the bags in use or detached from the bags when being received, so the detachable shoulder straps are more convenient in use than the fixed shoulder straps.
Inevitably, some costly personal articles are input into the shoulder bags. Users may often leave the shoulder bag in a public place alone for the sake of convenience, and consequently, it is not unusual to see that the shoulder bags under no care are stolen together with the costly personal articles. For example, notebooks become popularized, so more and more bags are designed dedicatedly for the notebooks. Most of the notebook bags are designed to be carried by users both on shoulder and by hand, so detachable shoulder straps must be additionally provided for users to carry the bags on shoulder besides the handles. Notebooks are expensive electronic products. If a notebook is left alone in a public place, the notebook may definitely become a target of a vicious person. Thus, some notebook bags can be locked at zip fasteners, so as to protect the notebooks from being taken out. However, although the bags may protect the notebooks from being stolen out of the bags, vicious persons may take away the bags together with the notebooks. Therefore, it becomes an urgent problem to be solved to efficiently protect the bags and the articles inside from being stolen.